The Fugitive 2000: Season 1
by TheFugitiveHunter
Summary: Recaps of the aired Season 1 episodes.  You can find them to download/watch at demonoid, or on youtube if you prefer, assuming you intend to buy any DVDs that are released   Credit: Mitch Nozka and Warner Bros.
1. Introduction and Disclaimer

**INTRODUCTION/DISCLAIMER**

It's nice to see a section for Fugitive 2000 fanfiction again isn't it?

I started this because I feel that everybody has a right to find out just what happened to Tim Daly's Richard Kimble, and as most websites that housed these stories have been taken down, I would like to preserve them on here for posterity. As stated in my profile, I do not own the rights to any of the work I will be publishing, and will be giving credit to everybody involved (to my knowledge) with the creation of these works.

This first "story" will be a recap of each episode of Season 1. If you would prefer to watch for yourself, you can find the episodes via demonoid and/or youtube. Of course, I assume all who get the episodes that way will purchase DVDs, should they be released.

Enjoy!

TheFugitiveHunter


	2. Episode 1: Pilot

"**The Pilot**"

- the complete plot -

A SCENE BY SCENE SUPER SUMMARY

by Mitch Nozka

**********FADE IN**********

Dr. Richard Kimble wakes up startled inside a van.

Lt. Gerard is unconscious. Kimble uses Gerard's key to uncuff himself and takes Gerard's gun. Gerard awakens and urges Kimble to stop. Kimble holds the gun to Gerard, throws it away, and then runs off.

As he is running, we see flashbacks of Helen's murder. And then Richard and Helen jogging, talking, in a happy mood. They speak about having a baby. And then in Kimble's house at night. A man with a prosthetic arm assaults Kimble. Helen is mortally wounded in the bedroom.

Aftermath. The crime scene. The sound of camera taking pictures. Gerard questioning Kimble about money. Kimble explaining about the one-armed man and that he couldn't save Helen. Gerard explains that no other forensic evidence was found, other than Kimble's. They believe Kimble is guilty. The Miranda rights are read. And then forward to the courtroom. Guilty. Being escorted to Joliet in a police van. On the highway, a car spins out of control, causing a chain reaction of other accidents. A trailer loaded with many new cars starts to spin, causing the highway to be blocked, and it hits the police van. It flips down a hill and stops overturned.

Running. Flashbacks. Gerard now in pursuit on foot. Onto the highway, Kimble jumps off an overpass onto a tractor trailer. His foot is lodged in the car, bleeding and he struggles to get it out and jump to hang off the side of the truck before a low overpass highway sign can hit him.

**********OPENING CREDITS*********

Kimble dyes his hair black in a lavatory on a coach bus. Later, he is in an internet cafe in Cleveland, on a computer searching for wanted one-armed men. Passing by a newsstand, Kimble's picture is on the front cover of a paper. Searching through files at a hospital. Outside, Kimble sees a police cruiser pull up near him and gets apprehensive, but the running cops pass him by.

Kimble finds a match on the internet. A man named Fred Johnson was involved in an incident in Miami. Kimble goes there on a coach bus. He goes to the Camelot Inn, a run-down motel and speaks with the owner, Basquera. Kimble questions him about Fred Johnson, who had stayed there. Johnson left, but he will be coming back on Friday. Kimble gets a room, then asks him for work, and is directed to go to a street corner, to attempt to get a day-jobber construction job. After accidentally bumping into a man at the corner, Kimble is selected as one of eight of a small crowd. It pays $100 a day in cash.

At the construction site, Kimble is joining two metal beams together. Meanwhile, the man who bumped into Kimble, a plumber, is watching America's Most Wanted, which is reporting on Richard Kimble.

At the motel, Kimble wants the owner not to tell Fred Johnson that he is there, so he can surprise him as a friend. Basquera knows that he is lying, but says he will not tell Johnson for $50 a day. Kimble complies.

At the construction site, a female site-inspector shows up with reports that he is using too many day-jobbers. She goes up on an elevator to check out the levels after speaking with the foreman.

In Chicago, Gerard is organizing a search for Kimble after the plumber called about spotting Kimble. Gerard and a team heads to Miami.

At the construction site, the inspector gets injured from a falling ladder, and punctures her lung. Kimble yells for someone to call 911, and then works on her, cutting her to drain the blood from her lung. He saves her.

Gerard is in Miami, talking with the plumber at the street corner. He notices an ATM machine, which has a camera that may have recorded Kimble.

At the site, the foreman, Rainer, warns Kimble to keep quiet about the accident, and pays him his $100 for the day, showing his gun as his shirt opens up slightly.

At the motel, Basquera tells Kimble that Johnson called, won't be arriving until Monday, and is waiting for a package.

Gerard and his men see Kimble on the ATM tape. They now have a manhunt.

**********COMMERCIALS**********

Kimble visits the construction inspector, Laura Chereaux in a hospital. She'll be out in a few days. Kimble warns Laura about Rainer and Steve Beech, Rainer's assistant. Kimble says he saw nails loose from the ladder, and Beech was standing near it. Laura offers to cook him dinner after she gets out on Friday. At the dinner, Kimble plays with his food, entertaining her seven year-old daughter, Carrie.

Gerard sees a special wrench that Rainer held while talking to Kimble on the corner on the ATM tape. He puts out a search for metal beam construction sites.

Back at the dinner, Laura speaks of her near-death experience at the site, and how she would miss her daughter if she had died. She then tells him that she knows he is not a construction worker, and that she thinks he is in trouble.

Police officers are questioning people at construction sites.

At Kimble's site, Laura finds out illegalities the foreman is doing, buying low-grade steel and logging down higher-grade price to pocket the money. A building he built before with low-grade steel had collapsed. Laura wants Kimble to move on, while the foreman is being tracked by the D.A.

Laura and Kimble get into an elevator lift with Beech. He notices the steel-purchase receipt in her shirt pocket. A police cruiser pulls up below, and Gerard steps out.

**********COMMERCIALS**********

The lift stops on the ground. Beech steps out, and Kimble promptly closes the lift and goes back up with Laura. Gerard questions a worked who identifies Rainer, saying to ask him about Kimble. Gerard goes up on a lift.

Beech calls up Rainer on a cell phone, and warns him that Gerard is coming up. Rainer tells him to get a truck ready so he can drive away.

Laura helps Kimble to escape while Gerard is near them. Rainer confronts Gerard and pulls out a gun, but Kimble hits Rainer in the head before he can shoot, and the gun drops to Laura below. Gerard holds a gun to Kimble. Kimble says the man who killed his wife is in Miami; Gerard doesn't care and tells Kimble to drop the wrench.

**********COMMERCIALS**********

Gerard radios Lt. Bob Katzman. Laura then holds Rainer's gun to Gerard. Kimble takes Gerard's gun and tells Laura to go. He handcuff's Gerard to a pole and takes the keys and the phone. Kimble runs with Laura. Gerard takes out his backup weapon and shoots the handcuffs. A chase ensures. Kimble tells Laura to get away from him, and goes a separate way. Gerard holds a gun to Kimble and orders him to drop Rainer's gun, and does so. Kimble jumps off the level and lands on a safety net, which then begins to give away. A helicopter arrives, blowing dust in Gerard's face. Kimble swings onto a level, and then runs off down a street.

Rainer is arrested. Gerard talks to Laura and asks her if she helped him. (Gerard saw her reflection in his watch). She does not give a straight answer.

Kimble calls Basquera at the motel. Fred Johnson was just there and picked up his package. He tells Kimble he had a bus ticket.

Kimble goes to the bus station and sees Fred Johnson board a bus #696. But the police are very close, looking for him. Kimble is unable to confront Johnson.

At night, Kimble walks down railroad tracks. Laura sits with her daughter. A dog walks up to Kimble, hungry. Kimble feeds him part of his snack. The dog walks away, as does Kimble.

**********END CREDITS**********


	3. Episode 2: The Hand of a Stranger

**"The Hand of a Stranger"**

- the complete plot -

A SCENE BY SCENE SUPER SUMMARY

by Mitch Nozka

*********OPENING CREDITS*********

Savannah, Georgia. Richard Kimble is dropped off by a truck in front of a diner. We hear audio flashbacks of his wife, and visual flashbacks of Fred Johnson getting on a coach at the bus station in Miami. We then see Kimble asking a bus station attendant where bus #696, the one that Johnson took, was headed. (Savannah)

Kimble stops in the diner, drinking coffee, and hungry. He stares at an old man eating a sandwich. The man leaves, and Kimble goes to pick up the uneaten half of a sandwich. The waitress almost thinks he was going for the money the man left on the counter, but realizes her mistake. Kimble then eats the sandwich outside.

Kimble goes to a payphone, and calls his sister Maggie at her job at a school. He states his name as I.M. Superior to the secretary. Maggie and Richard speak about the one-armed man and that he needs money to keep tracking him. He wants her to wire him $200.

In Chicago, Gerard comes into work. Captain McLaren urges Gerard to let go of the Kimble case. Gerard doesn't want to.

In Savannah, Kimble is at a money-cashing shop. At the teller's window beside him, a man writes out a check, but the teller refuses because personal checks are not permitted. He tears the check and throws it out. Maggie sent $1000 to Kimble with a note saying she will be at a certain phone number at 6PM for five minutes every day. As he walks out, the man who had his check refused grabs Kimble's money and a chase ensues through the streets. Kimble is then hit by a car and knocked unconscious.

He wakes up lying on a stretcher, and paramedics are standing above him. They are asking for a full name, and said they heard him say "Richard."

**********COMMERCIALS**********

Kimble is adamant to get up and go, saying he is late and it is important. The police officer and medics (who say he has cuts and lacerations) make him go to the hospital. The officer asks Kimble his name, and he says that he lost his wallet and his name is Sam Richards.

At the hospital, the officer walks with Kimble outside, saying he should stay overnight because he has stitches and might have a concussion. The officer introduces himself as Ben Balkin. He then takes Kimble into the back seat of the cruiser to drive him where ever he needs to go. Meanwhile, the officer flips through mug-shots on his computer terminal inside the cruiser, and Kimble is getting apprehensive.

The officer hands Kimble a new I.D. card and lets him go on his way. Kimble goes to the dumpster behind the money-cashing shop to find the bag of garbage in which the thief ripped up a check. He finds it.

Kimble goes to the address and grabs Garrett when he opens the door, saying he needs the money and doesn't want to call the cops. Garrett says he spent it, and his wife, Bree, calls him from the other room. He explains she is sick, and she doesn't know that he stole Kimble's money and doesn't want him to tell her. He offers to reply him someway, and doesn't want Kimble to hurt her. Garrett goes to talk to her, while Kimble sees her shaking to get up, and pill bottles in the kitchen. Kimble knows she has Parkinson's Disease, and Garrett asks him how he knows that, and if he was in the pharmaceutical business. Kimble agrees with the statement.

Garrett is working, but his job is not giving him enough money, and he has no insurance. He says he's never stolen anything before, and offers Kimble a cot to sleep on, food, and a cell phone from a previous job which will work until the end of the month.

The medication isn't helping Bree as much anymore.

In Chicago, Gerard shows Captain McLaren info he found on Maggie, in that she wired $1000, after taking it out of her IRA, costing her $150. It is odd because she is living paycheck to paycheck, and gets little support from her ex-husband.

**********COMMERCIALS**********

Kimble calls Basquera at the Camelot Inn in Miami, Florida, and pretends he is with the Social Security Administration, and that they owe Fred Johnson monetary benefits for the loss of his arm. He tells Basquera to give Johnson the number 1-888-555-0100 (cell phone). Basquera then arrogantly inquires about himself getting benefits, and Kimble says to call back sometime later.

Bree is cooking while Garrett is at work. She collapses and Kimble catches her and sits her down. She tells Kimble that she and Garrett won a dance contest three years ago, and now she has to struggle just to walk. She then asks to be alone for a while. Kimble leaves, and she pours something into a pot of food.

Kimble goes to a payphone and calls Maggie. Gerard is watching Maggie, and is getting a location trace on Kimble. Kimble tells Maggie that she sent too much money. He doesn't want to call her anymore because it is too dangerous. They chat more, and Maggie says that their father is ailing.

Police then show up near Kimble. He flees, they pursue. He is shot at. Kimble goes to a crowded parking lot and hides in a dumpster. Cops are close. His cell phone rings, and he tries to muffle the ringing sound.

Kimble has an answering message posing at the Social Security Administration Disability Benefit Claims office. Johnson leaves a message wanting to know how they got his name. He starts to give a number for him to call back, but stops and says he will call back.

**********COMMERCIALS**********

Kimble's cell phone is on top of a platform, looking as if a worker left it there. Kimble is hidden under a truck. The police move on.

Kimble goes to a cell-phone store, tells the worker that his brother called and forgot to leave his number in the message. He wants the worker to find out where Johnson called from. Floyd, the worker, says he is not supposed to access the account, but will do it because Kimble says he'll upgrade to a new cell phone from him.

At the house, Bree is doing worse. Garrett has Kimble check on her. Kimble says that she is not going through pain from her Parkinson's Disease, but from something else. He notices her hair is falling out. Garrett says that the same thing happened a week ago.

Garrett pulls out a box of her medical records in hope that Kimble could help. Kimble agrees to fill out applications that Bree may be a candidate for experimental treatments.

At the Chicago Police Department, Gerard is questioning Maggie, while her lawyer is there. He asks about her talking to Richard and withdrawing money. Maggie "chews out" Gerard.

On the road home, Gerard has a flashback of the car accident in which his wife was killed. They went off the road and sunk into a lake, and Lenore drowned. At home, Gerard wants to "hook up" with his current wife, Sara, for a heart-to-heart.

At Garrett's place, Kimble notices rat poison on the floor. His cell phone rings. Floyd from the cell phone place calls, giving Kimble Johnson's number as 912-555-0180. Kimble then confronts Bree about finding the rat poison. She wanted to die because of what she is going through, without Garrett thinking it wasn't the Parkinson's Disease. He convinces her to hang on and keep trying. Kimble finished the application forms for treatment, and goes outside to drop them in the mail.

Kimble calls the number, it is the Magnolia Arms Hotel, but Fred Johnson isn't in at the moment. Kimble is right outside the hotel. He calls again, posing as Johnson to have housekeeping bring new towels to his room. He sneaks into the room while the door is open, and then the housekeeper leaves. He searches for the package Johnson picked up in Miami, and finds it in a pillowcase. The package is postmarked from Charleston, South Carolina. Johnson then shows up in the room, gun in hand, and calls 911, leaving it off the hook. Johnson isn't afraid of the police, because he isn't wanted.

**********COMMERCIALS**********

Kimble and Johnson fight, and then Kimble pins him down on the floor, choking him. Kimble then runs away with the package, and Johnson chases. Kimble runs to a bridge which is being raised for a boat to pass through. He runs up one side, does an incredible "Peter Pan" to the other side, dodging bullets from Johnson.

Kimble then relaxes in a wooded area, and inspects the package.

In Chicago, Gerard receives a package. Inside is Johnson's package, and a note: "This is the man who killed my wife."

Inside are false passports of Johnson's.

In Savannah, Garrett and Bree receive a letter which states Bree will undergo free treatment in Chicago.

Kimble is hitching a ride on the back of a truck, with one of Johnson's passports in hand.

**********END CREDITS**********


	4. Episode 3: Guilt

**"Guilt"**

Lieutenant Gerard is looking over the counterfeit passports that Richard Kimble found in the One-Armed Man's hotel room and sent to him, when a call comes in from Kimble, who insists on the One-Armed man's guilt, "I got his face. You get the rest." Gerard demands that he turn himself in. Kimble refuses and the line goes dead before a trace can be completed.

Manchester, South Carolina. Kimble takes a job as a bartender in a small town tavern, where he becomes friendly with some of the locals, not so friendly with others. A scuffle with some underage trouble-makers puts Kimble in the hot seat with the local Sheriff, who happens to be the father of one of the mischievous boys, Zack. Kimble learns that one of his co-workers, Jesse, is also no stranger to trouble. With two strikes against him, he's determined to straighten out his young life, knowing that another mistake could land him in prison for the rest of his life. When Shelly, a young waitress from the bar loses her keys, Jesse demonstrates his ability to hotwire her Mustang. Witnessing this act, Zack and his friends come up with a scheme to get even with Jesse for their previous bar brawl. Gerard, meanwhile, has ordered an alert for Kimble to be sent out to every police department along the eastern coast, certain that a local department will be able to pick up his trail.

Zack and a friend steal Shelly's car, intending to place the blame on Jesse, but the prank turns deadly when an ensuing police chase results in an accident that kills the officer in pursuit.

Kimble, wary of the inquisitive Sheriff, decides it is best to leave town. As he boards a bus, he sees Jesse being placed into a police car. Risking capture, a nervous Kimble enters the Manchester Sheriff's station intent on clearing Jesse of the charges. He explains to the Sheriff that he saw Jesse working in the tavern at the time of the accident. The Sheriff decides to hold Kimble while he checks out the story. As Jesse waits patiently in a nearby cell, a picture comes through the fax machine. He recognizes Kimble's face in the Wanted notice. It's only a matter of time before someone sees the fax and fingers Kimble. A sweep of Shelly's Mustang uncovers two unidentified sets of prints. The Sheriff, covering all bases, orders his son Zack to have his prints taken. Zack pleads with him saying it isn't necessary, but his protests only point toward his own guilt. Jesse is finally released. He grabs the fax before rushing Kimble out of the station. Kimble tries to explain his situation to Jesse, feeling he owes him an explanation, but Jesse tells him it isn't necessary, "I owe you a lot more."

Gerard gets a report from a second forensics team confirming initial reports that there was no one else in Kimble's apartment the night of the murder. Referring to the passport photo and the name Fred Johnson, Gerard begins scanning a volume of mug books, looking for a possible match.

**-Warner Bros.**


	5. Episode 4: Far From Home

**"Far From Home"**

While working at a hotel in Charleston, South Carolina, Kimble meets a young woman, Mia, while doing his laundry. Kimble doesn't know it yet, but Mia, like him, is on the run, having recently escaped from an abusive husband.

In Chicago, Gerard pays a visit to Kimble's trial lawyer, Abe Eisenberg, about the passports Kimble sent him. Gerard explains that the man pictured in the passports has reportedly been dead for seven years. He's not buying the one-armed man theory.

After finding Mia's wallet amongst his laundry, Kimble calls and talks to her husband, Leo, who calmly asks where he can come retrieve it. Upon meeting Leo, Kimble immediately senses that something isn't right. He finds Mia and warns her that Leo is looking for her, apologizing for an honest mistake. She understands, but without her wallet, credit cards, identification, without everything, she is lost. Kimble, who can't help but feel responsible, helps Mia escape.

Gerard meets with Kimble's father-in-law, Matthew Ross, who very much believes that Kimble is guilty and wants him caught. Ross is sick of Gerard's excuses for Kimble not having been recaptured. Gerard in return asks Mr. Ross, a wealthy and influential man, to speak to his captain and allow Gerard to make the Kimble case a fulltime priority.

Trying to locate the artist of the phony passports, Kimble and Mia go to see a man named Dewey, the "proprietor" of a fake I.D. establishment. Kimble learns from Dewey that the one-armed man's bogus passports look like the work of a man named Tommy Panagakos, who's currently locked away.

Mia's car breaks down, and while at a service station getting the car repaired, she comes across a newspaper with a headline explaining who her new friend is - Richard Kimble, fugitive. While Kimble is checking in with Abe Eisenberg, who fills him in on his conversation with Gerard, Mia phones 911, "I'm with a wanted fugitive."

Caught between an abusive husband and a convicted killer, Mia bides her time, anxiously waiting for the police to arrive. Kimble sees the newspaper, knows he's been found out. While trying to explain himself, a car speeds into the service garage. It's Leo. Kimble does his best to keep him away from her. A fight ensues and Leo's leg is punctured in a fall. Kimble fights to save his life. Watching this, Mia begins to realize she's made a mistake about Kimble. The police arrive, order Kimble to surrender, but Leo's wound is so severe that if he lets off the pressure, Leo will bleed out and die. They have no choice but to allow Kimble to treat the man, at least until additional medical help can take over.

McLaren informs Gerard that Kimble has been caught in Charleston. Gerard wants to go bring him in himself, but McLaren refuses to let him go. He's not about to let Gerard jet off to Charleston on some ego trip.

At the hospital, Kimble continues to work on Leo, waiting for the chief of surgery to arrive. With the police watching through a window, Kimble seizes the opportunity, barring the door to the ER, and escaping through the back. He slips out of the hospital, escaping in the back of an outgoing ambulance.

Somewhere in South Carolina, Mia, taking Kimble's earlier advice, enters a woman's shelter. While back in Chicago, McLaren notifies Gerard that Kimble has somehow gotten away. Sensing his frustration, he orders Gerard to take a vacation.

**-Warner Bros.**


	6. Episode 5: DrRichardKimbleDotCom

**"DrRichardKimbleDotCom"**

Kimble appears at a Myrtle Beach dock where he finds a seemingly empty yacht and a soft bunk to spend the night. His rest is interrupted by a pair of deputies, one of whom I.D.'s Kimble when his picture appears among a list of wanted felons. Kimble runs in the only direction freedom will allow; along the dock and into the chilly Atlantic. Bullets cut through the water as Kimble swims deeper.

Along the docks of another shore, off the Wisconsin Dells, Lt. Gerard does his best to enjoy a relaxing vacation with his wife Sara, and teenage daughter Alex. She tells her father about a website called DrRichardKimbleDotCom, dedicated to those who believe in Kimble's innocence.

A full search is underway, a helicopter and search and rescue divers assist the Sheriff's Department in the capture of Kimble. Across town, a police scanner picks up the action at the docks. A man walks to a pay phone and calls 911 saying Kimble's been spotted at a restaurant. He then walks to another phone and makes another 911 call with the same information. The police quickly abandon their water search and head for the Hungry Pelican where they see a man matching Kimble's description, but it's a false lead, it's not Kimble at all.

Kimble pulls himself to the shore, disheveled, approaching the nearby shoals. Ahead in the distant reeds appears Helen Kimble, beckoning him to continue onward. He does so, mustering his remaining strength to approach her, but when he does so the image he sees is no longer Helen, but Chuck Brixius, the man who led the police astray in their search for Kimble.

Kimble comes to in a shabby apartment, sees Brixius at a computer, a police scanner sits on his desk, along with the One-Armed man's passport. Brixius is logged on to DrRichardKimbleDotCom, and is in fact the webmaster. Kimble has an infection from a barnacle wound, leaving him groggy, feverish, and in an hallucinogenic state. Brixius, an avid fan and supporter of the web site, insists on helping Kimble.

Another image of Helen appears to Kimble, which he follows out of Brixius' house, wandering onto a street toward a police car. When the image becomes that of the One-Armed man, he comes to his senses and runs before the officer recognizes him.

Gerard, upon viewing the familiar passport photo on the Kimble website, gets the account information of a user with the name BRIX96 and comes up with Chuck's address in Myrtle Beach.

Kimble, his fever now broke, knows he has to move on. Brixius tells him about an e-mail he received after posting an image of the One-Armed man's passport photo on the site. A tipster from Maine claims to have picked this man up hitchhiking. Kimble now sets his sights north. Brixius gives him an e-mail address and password should Kimble ever want to keep in touch.

But before Kimble can leave, there's a knock at the door. Kimble takes cover in the bathroom. Brixius does his best to stall Gerard as Kimble works open a window that has been painted shut. As Gerard pushes his way inside, he sees an article on Brixius' computer which says, "Rookie Cop Fails to Save Wife." This jars Gerard's memory of a car, hurtling through a rail, over a bridge, and sinking into the water below. Gerard then pushes his way past Brixius into the bathroom, only to find it vacant.

**-Warner Bros.**


	7. Episode 6: Miles To Go

**"Miles To Go"**

Following a lead from the website, Kimble tracks the One-armed man to a logging camp in Maine. Taking work as a logger, he gets information from Wheeler, the camp's stern foreman, about a run-in he'd had with the One-Armed man in a bar. He describes an argument about "some kind of money deal" with Harry, the bar's proprietor. Wheeler tells Kimble if he wants to talk to Harry, he'd better act fast because Harry's planning on leaving town. As he explains this to Kimble, one of the loggers, Mark, is caught in a tangle of logs. Kimble runs to try and free his snagged shirt, but to no avail. Mark is killed at the scene.

Deputy Dixmont, a young female officer investigating the accident, notices some of Kimble's start forms are missing, as well as a photo I.D. As a result, a Polaroid snapshot of Kimble is taken.

Kimble lingers around the office after the other loggers have gone home. He sneaks past a security guard, hoping to grab the photo. Inside the office he sees Mark's brother, Adam, a fellow logger, and his sister, Paula, cleaning out Mark's locker. A heated argument begins when Wheeler approaches and each man begins placing blame on the other for Mark's accidental death. A fight ensues and Kimble runs in to break it up. The security guard draws his gun and in the scuffle, the gun goes off. Wheeler drops to the floor, a fatal wound to his chest. With the situation growing more and more out of control, Adam takes Kimble hostage and the three of them, Adam, Paula, and Kimble, climb into Paula's jeep and flee into the deep Maine forest.

Kimble tries to explain that they are only making the situation worse for themselves. But with Paula's help, Adam is certain that he can make it to the Canadian border, only ten miles away.

Investigating the shooting is Sheriff Allagash, a bitter man possessing a rivalry with his cousin, a State Trooper threatening to take over the county in an upcoming election. Allagash spots the Polaroid. He leafs through his papers and comes across a wanted picture faxed to his office a couple weeks earlier. He compares it with the Polaroid. It's a match: Dr. Richard Kimble.

Kimble explains the importance of him reaching Harry as soon as possible. But his captors don't budge; Kimble is their one and only key to freedom.

State Trooper Cyrus Brandt insists on aiding his cousin with the manhunt, citing better resources with more manpower, bloodhounds and a helicopter. Allagash, keeping his knowledge of Kimble to himself, believes that brining in the fugitive on his own will boost his popularity enough for re-election.

Paula, feeling a soft spot for Kimble, convinces Adam to let him go, "City guy like him'll just slow us down." They part ways and Kimble is a free man. Allagash finally reaches Paula on Adam's cell phone and explains that the man with them is Dr. Richard Kimble, wanted for murder. He tells her that if they surrender to him, Wheeler's death can easily be blamed on Kimble and Adam would be off the hook.

Kimble struggles to pull himself up a slippery cliff. A belt dangles in front of him; it's Paula and Adam who offer their assistance. After they pull him to safety, he becomes aware of their intent to turn him in.

Cyrus tells Allagash that the search has now become a rescue operation, putting it in the Trooper's jurisdiction. Looking through a pair of binoculars, Paula notices the state police cruisers where the Sheriff told her to meet. Something isn't right. Kimble tries to escape, but ends up looking down the barrel of Adam's gun, "You want me? You're going to have to kill me." Adam, realizing how all of this would look to his deceased brother, decides to let Kimble go and then turns himself in.

A frustrated Kimble finally makes his way to Harry's Tavern, only to find that the place has been boarded up. A sign on the front reads: OUT OF BUSINESS. Harry looks to be long gone.

**-Warner Bros.**


	8. Episode 7: St Christopher's Prayer

**"St. Christopher's Prayer"**

Kimble follows a lead in search of the One-Armed Man to what appears to be a vacant apartment in Queens, NY. Scouring the room for any evidence of his wife's killer, he finds several used syringes.

Kimble logs on to and sees: KIMBLE'S DAD ON DEATHBED. As Kimble reacts, we see that Gerard is also on the website, reading the same thing.

Gerard tells Captain McLaren that he wants to stake out the Kimble home, certain that Kimble will show up there. When he informs his wife, Sara, of his plans, she becomes upset. This decision may put his career, not to mention their relationship, in jeopardy. Gerard tries to convince her that it will all be over soon.

Kimble calls Maggie, who tells him that his father isn't doing well. Kimble senses his father's doubt about him when he speaks to him on the phone and tells Maggie he's coming home. David, Stuart's brother, is visiting with his son, Cameron. Unlike Maggie, he is not at all convinced of Richard's innocence.

Gerard views a security tape of Kimble in the clothing store, supposedly shoplifting, and sees it as an obvious ploy. Gerard knows better, "He wanted to be seen in New York."

Carrie Dewhurst, an ambitious reporter who covered Kimble's trial, appears at the house to interview Stuart about his son. She questions why his support for his son became quieter after his escape from prison. After Stuart asks her to leave, Carrie stays in the neighborhood, staking out the house. She calls Gerard, telling him she knows he is on his own stake-out and offers to work with him. When she brings up his wife's death, Gerard ends the call.

Gerard sits in a car outside the Kimble house, impatiently waiting. He phones, routing the call through the Chicago police department to disguise the caller ID. As he spars with Maggie over the phone, an ice cream truck passes by. Maggie hears the music over her phone, and as the same truck passes in front of the house, she realizes Gerard is nearby.

In the pre-dawn hours, using a garbage truck as cover, Kimble makes his way to his father's home. Maggie is awake and tearfully greets him, but says that if David sees him there he'll call the police. Kimble, who knows his time is short, tells Stuart he can't go on if he doesn't believe him. In a tearful moment of truth, father and son embrace. Stuart asks his son if he remembers the prayer of St. Christopher, patron saint of travelers. Kimble confesses that he doesn't have much faith anymore. Stuart removes a medal from around his neck and gives it to Richard, "I'm all done traveling."

When David sees Richard he is adamant about alerting the police. Stuart appears in the doorway and tells David that Richard is innocent. These are the words that Richard had longed to hear. He can go now.

As day breaks a police car rolls by; Kimble has to go. Maggie gives him her car keys, but as he backs out of the driveway, Carrie's car is blocking him. At the front of the house, David goes to get the police. Stuart and Maggie plead with him. Maggie asks what he'd do if it were his son. He considers this and decides to waive the police away.

Carrie, having forced Kimble to use her car, jumps in for the ride and story of her life. She secretly dials Gerard's cell phone, trying to give their position to Gerard, as they head into Philadelphia. Kimble sees the police have pulled over a car similar to theirs, then sees Carrie's open cell phone. Stopping the car, he crosses a side street where he and Gerard spot each other. A foot race is on through the city streets, which culminates in Kimble leaping from a trolley on to a truck. Gerard can only watch as Kimble and the truck speed away.

In a darkened alley along the streets of Philadelphia, Kimble opens a newspaper to an obituary column which reads: FUGITIVE'S FATHER DIES AT 68. Clutching his St. Christopher's medal, he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

**-Warner Bros.**


	9. Episode 8: Sanctuary

**"Sanctuary"**

Stuart Kimble is laid to rest as Gerard, presence unwelcome, watches on. Offering his condolences he approaches Jean Trabant, an old girlfriend of Kimble's, who tells him that she hasn't seen Richard for ten years.

In an empty church, Kimble is consoled by a priest who reassures his faith. A police radio squawk alerts Kimble, who ducks into an alcove. The police question the priest about a man with Kimble's description. "I see so many people," he tells them. They move on and a grateful Kimble expresses his thanks to the priest.

Helen's father, Matthew Ross, has lost confidence in the police. He turns to Karl Vasick, a bounty hunter, who agrees to kill Kimble for a healthy sum.

Outside a suburban home, Kimble lifts a porcelain frog uncovering a house key. He quietly enters the home of Jean Trabant without noticing the silent alarm blinking on the wall behind him.

While security checks the house, Jean sees the frog is facing backwards. She quickly sends the guards and her boyfriend, Brian, away, assuring them the alarm was set off by her cat. Kimble asks Jean to test the syringes he found in the One-armed man's apartment in New York. She agrees to send the needles to her lab and insists that he stay with her until the results come back.

Gerard returns to Chicago and learns that he is the subject of an impending Internal Affairs investigation. McLaren has meanwhile reassigned him to a desk job. Sara calls and tells him Alex is missing.

Brian is irate when he finds Kimble at the house. Kimble says he'll leave right away, but the doorbell rings; a man claiming to be a U.S. Marshal wants to question Jean. It's Karl Vasick who is quick to read Jean and Brian's reactions. Kimble is near.

Gerard and Sara confront one of Alex's friends. She doesn't know where Alex is, but confesses they were at a club where the scaffolding collapsed and Alex was injured in the accident.

Vasick returns to Jean's home, claiming he's got a search warrant. He crashes through the front door and searches the house for Kimble. In the garage, he sees Kimble climb into the trunk of Jean's car. Jean hits Vasick over the head, then gets in her car and speeds away. She cuts off a police car, sending both vehicles out of control. The police stop her and impound the car.

Vasick finds Jean's car at the impound lot, but Kimble is gone. When guards ask for I.D., Vasick is quick with a crowbar. Kimble, watching from nearby, uses this opportunity to flee.

When Gerard and Sara go to the hospital, a doctor informs them that the girl has died. But after viewing a photograph, Gerard sees that the young girl is not his daughter. He arrives angry at the address of the man who signed her out, but also relieved to find his daughter safe. She explains how guilty she feels that another person was killed while she could do nothing. This triggers a memory of Gerard's first wife, and Alex's mother, unable to escape from the sinking car; Gerard unable to help. Alex asks Gerard to tell her more about her mother.

The lab results come in. Kimble learns that the One-armed man was being treated for malaria. An encouraging break since the C.D.C. keeps records of all diagnosed malaria patients.

Vasick holds Brian hostage and demands an exchange for Kimble. Having no choice, they make the switch. Driving toward a vacant area outside of town, Kimble has to act quickly. He releases Vasick's seatbelt, then grabs the wheel and steps on the gas, steering the car head-on into a pole. Vasick, unrestrained, crashes through the windshield. Kimble is shaken, but able to grab the handcuff keys and free himself.

When Vasick comes to, he calls MacLaren and we realize he was the one who set Vasick up with Ross. Vasick asks for his help. When MacLaren refuses, Vasick calls Matthew Ross to pressure him.

Inside Jean's mail is a letter from Kimble who sends her his heartfelt thanks.

**-Warner Bros.**


	10. Episode 9: Liar's Poker

**"Liar's Poker"**

Richard Kimble steps from the curb of an Atlantic City sidewalk and is pulled back just as an oncoming car passes by. His rescuer introduces himself as Professor Al Greenlaw. With two foot cops approaching, Kimble thanks the man and hurries along.

Somewhere in Chicago, Matthew Ross and bounty hunter Karl Vasick discuss Kimble. A wiretap on Eisenberg's phone, explains Vasick, can help locate Kimble. Ross agrees; this is a road the police are unable to travel.

Enhancing Kimble's audio from a taped conversation with his lawyer, Vasick makes out the faint background sounds of coins dropping from a slot machine. He makes the connection: Atlantic City.

Busing at the small Hickey's Horseshoe casino Kimble watches as Al Greenlaw is "escorted" out by security. Over coffee at a diner Greenlaw says he's late for a lecture and gives Kimble a book to take to a colleague. Kimble obliges, but the colleague turns out to be two thugs, Ned Cornell and John Donner. Inside the book is a personal check for five hundred dollars. Cornell tears it up. Nearby, Greenlaw nervously watches the two men push Kimble into their car and drive off.

Vasick unsuccessfully scours area casinos until Cleotis, a bartender at the Horseshoe, recognizes Kimble from a photograph. Tempted with a "finder's fee," Cleotis tells Vasick he was last seen with the Professor, an avid gambler who owes big to a local shark.

Kimble, held captive in Cornell's dingy warehouse, says he doesn't really know Greenlaw and holding him collateral won't accomplish much. He calls the school and discovers Greenlaw no longer works there.

Greenlaw returns home, unwelcome, looking for the title to his car. His wife tells him it's in a safe deposit, then asks him to leave. But seeing his daughter stirs his emotions and he tells his wife that this time he intends to stop gambling for good.

Vasick arrives at Cornell's, eyeing Kimble in another room. He says he'll pay Greenlaw's debt for Kimble's release. Cornell gives him one hour. Kimble tells Cornell who Vasick is; that he'll kill Cornell to get to him. He then tells Cornell that he's a wanted fugitive. Cornell confirms a fifty thousand-dollar reward for Kimble's capture and decides to take Kimble in himself. As he is escorted out Kimble breaks free, scrambling through an industrial yard from both Cornell and Vasick. Finding Greenlaw waiting nearby in his car, Kimble jumps in, but not before a bullet from Vasick's guns hits him in the shoulder.

At the motel, Kimble is furious, "you're a selfish coward," he tells Greenlaw, while painfully extracting the bullet. He explains to Al that turning himself and Cornell in is the only sensible thing to do. Greenlaw steps out to get some ice. He calls the police on a pay phone, suspicious about Kimble, and discovers the substantial reward for his capture. But Greenlaw has second thoughts about betraying his only friend and hangs up before giving their location. The police however have already traced the call and Vasick, detained for questioning, is frustrated when he overhears they've got a fix on Kimble.

Cornell busts in demanding Kimble, offering Greenlaw half the reward money. Greenlaw refuses. A drop of blood on the bathroom ceiling tile tells Greenlaw where Kimble is hiding. As the blood pools, certain to give away Kimble's position, Greenlaw acts fast. He tries to wrestle the gun from Cornell, but a shot hits him in the stomach. Cornell and Donner flee. Kimble tries to help Greenlaw as police sirens approach, but his wound is much too serious. There is little Kimble can do and Greenlaw dies on the floor of the dirty motel room. As police surround the building, Kimble moves through the ceiling cavity to a far room and escapes unnoticed.

At a desolate payphone, Kimble explains to Al's grieving wife that his death, however undignified, "wasn't how it looked."

**-Warner Bros.**


	11. Episode 10: Lagniappe

**"Legniappe"**

Kimble finds himself in a low rent motel in New Orleans. He goes to the hospital where Ben Charnquist supposedly died, looking for his medical records. A clerk, Lynn, tells him that he'll need I.D. to prove he's a relative. Kimble leaves, taking an I.D. tag from a nurse's uniform on the way out.

Kimble hears a ruckus, opens his door to see two men fighting. One of them is Dominick, the motel clerk, the other apparently drunk. Kimble jumps in to break up the scuffle, as the drunk grabs hold of a broken bottle and slashes Dominick's arm.

Dominick has Kimble take him to St. John's Apothecary, a local herb and fortune store that fronts as an unlicensed health clinic. St. John's is run by Maurice, who is assisted by his daughter, Nettie. As Nettie tends to Dominick, Maurice rushes in a homeless woman who's gone into shock. Kimble uses his medical ability to stabilize her. Maurice and Nettie look on curiously.

In Chicago, Lieutenant Gerard is prepped by his attorney for an Internal Affairs investigation.

Kimble tells Maurice that he received medical training in the Army. Maurice offers Kimble two hundred dollars a day to assist them in the clinic, but he declines.

Wearing his fake I.D. tag, Kimble goes to the files room searching for the Charnquist folder. He is spotted by Lynn and grabbed by a security guard. Hoping to avoid police involvement, Kimble gives them all the money he has. She tells him that for an extra thousand she'll let him have the charts.

Kimble returns to the Apothecary and asks Maurice if the offer still stands. Maurice welcomes Kimble, Nettie seems apprehensive.

When two clean-cut men enter the front of the store, the clinic is hastily disguised, equipment stowed, a false panel pulled shut. The men are police detectives. One of them, Hank, explains that the shop is under suspicion of running an illegal clinic. Maurice remains calm while the two men look around. Finding nothing but herbs and voodoo trinkets, they leave.

Inside a limousine, Matthew Ross reviews a list of expenses incurred by Vasick. Infuriated that Vasick has lost Kimble not once, but twice, Ross fires the bounty hunter.

Captain McLaren speaks to the Internal Affairs Board, describing Gerard as "insubordinate." In another office, Gerard learns that McLaren has just been bumped up to Chief of Detectives.

Nettie is beginning to warm to Kimble. She tells him she learned everything from her mother, a healer who died in a hospital, unable to be saved by "real doctors." As they exit to the front, Kimble is alarmed when he sees Hank receiving a stuffed envelope from Maurice. Hank apologizes for the earlier intrusion, saying his new partner is making it difficult. He then asks Nettie to join him for dinner, but she is reluctant. It becomes apparent to Kimble that Hank's interest in her is the only thing keeping the police from shutting down the clinic.

Ross explains to McLaren his desire to see Kimble brought to justice, reminding McLaren that it is because of him (Ross) that he is now Chief of Detectives.

Hank asks Nettie to a street festival. He becomes irrational when she tells him she already made plans with Kimble.

At Kimble's motel room, Hank pressures Kimble to leave town immediately. At a bus stop he has Kimble call and explain to Nettie that he must go. Nettie tells him that Adelle, a pregnant patient has gone into labor and needs his help, but Kimble is whisked away by Hank and put on a bus. Telling the driver he can't pay the fare, he exists at the next stop and runs to the clinic. Hank arrives and is angered to see Kimble there helping. Kimble delivers the baby safely, Hank tries to arrest Kimble, but Kimble plunges a syringe filled with anesthetic into Hank's thigh, numbing his leg and allowing Kimble to escape.

In the records room of the hospital, Kimble studies the charts of Ben Charnquist. Able to come up with nothing until Lynn points to the contact information: the One-armed man's wife.

**-Warner Bros.**


	12. Episode 11: New Orleans Saints

**"New Orleans Saints"**

Still in New Orleans, Kimble uses information from Ben Charnquist's death certificate to track down Renee, the wife of the One-armed Man. He contacts DrRichardKimbleDotCom webmaster Chuck Brixius hoping to get some background on her.

As she leaves work, Kimble watches as she enters an alley and is grabbed by a man with a gun. Kimble quickly moves in and whisks her away. He introduces himself as a friend of Ben's. Renee tells him about the illness Ben contracted on an offshore rig in Gabon. That after he lost his arm and his health and lifestyle deteriorated until he finally overdosed on cocaine and heroin seven years ago. The man who attacked her tonight was probably out to collect a debt. Feeling unsafe, she asks if he wouldn't mind staying, just until she moves into her new apartment.

In a shabby motel room, the One-armed Man pours a shot of whisky. A prostitute enters and they disperse with the small talk.

Kimble rummages through a box of keepsakes, coming across a paper with Ben's baby hand and footprints. He pockets the parchment, then turns and sees Renee standing behind him, holding a gun.

Brixius, working diligently at his computer, hacks into Renee's phone records.

Kimble says he was looking for an extra blanket. She tells him the gun is just for protection and offers it to Kimble, who declines the weapon, "You should probably hang on to that." Meanwhile, outside the apartment, standing in the shadows is the man who earlier accosted Renee.

The next morning, as Kimble mails the prints off to his lawyer, he is approached, aggressively, by the mysterious man. He tells Kimble he's an insurance investigator. He believes Charnquist isn't dead; that he's defrauded the insurance company for one hundred thousand dollars. He hands Kimble his card - 'Buddy LaRue, Span-All Insurance Co.'

At a bus station, the One-armed Man steps aboard a bus, his destination just over two hours away.

Brixius calls Kimble at a pay phone, telling him that Renee had not made or received calls from places where Charnquist has been sighted. She also has very little money in bank accounts. Renee checks out. Kimble then asks Brixius to look into LaRue's story.

While helping Renee pack, Kimble confesses that he's not really a friend of Ben's, but in fact he is searching for him because he believes Ben is still alive. He then tells her that LaRue and the insurance company feel the same way. Renee doesn't know how to handle this. She leaves to put a deposit on her new apartment.

Outside of a crypt marked 'Charnquist,' Renee places a bouquet of flowers. A figure approaches, closes in on her. It is the One-armed man, Ben Charnquist. He and Renee embrace in a passionate kiss. Renee tells Ben about the insurance investigator and that Richard Kimble is inside her apartment.

Kimble pages LaRue, hoping to exchange information. He tells Kimble to meet him at the Lafayette Cemetery.

Renee returns to her apartment, alone. Kimble, still unaware he's being played, tells her that the reason he's after Ben is because he killed his wife.

LaRue answers a knock at his door. It's Charnquist, who attacks and overpowers him, bludgeoning him with a table lamp.

Before leaving to meet LaRue, Kimble takes the gun from Renee's dresser. While searching through her drawer he finds a bundle of hundred dollar bills. He becomes suspicious.

Kimble finds his way to the meeting point in Lafayette: the Charnquist Crypt. He enters the open tomb, turns, and sees the One-Armed Man. They struggle; Kimble aims the gun at him, "This is the end of it." He locks the man inside and calls the police, but when they show up the tomb is empty. Charnquist is gone.

Renee's apartment is vacant. "She played me," Kimble tells Brixius. Brixius says that LaRue may still be of some help, but Kimble can't seem to reach him. Along the bank of a still river, a body floats face down. On the dead man's belt, Larue's pager vibrates.

**-Warner Bros.**


	13. Episode 12: Safekeeping

**"Safekeeping"**

Kimble lays low in a Topeka, Kansas farmhouse helping out as the handyman for a single father, Nathan Wickes.

In Chicago, Vasick tells Ross that he's got a bead on Kimble; an address for the payphone that Kimble has been calling his lawyer from.

Having to leave town on business, Nathan instructs his teenage daughter Mallory that she is to stay at her friend's house while he is gone. Having full confidence in Kimble, he is not thrilled with how it would look to have his daughter staying at home with the local handyman. She does however convince her father to allow Kimble to take her out driving.

Eisenberg complains to Gerard that his phone's been tapped. Gerard, insisting that he would not go beyond the limits of the law, suspects Karl Vasick and even issues a warning for Kimble to be careful.

As Kimble does his best to teach the basics of parallel parking, he notices a suspicious truck following them. Instructing Mallory with arbitrary lefts and rights, the truck still follows. Becoming more uneasy, he takes over at the wheel, saying "Here's a lesson on how not to drive." A few twists, turns, and screeching corners later, they seem to have lost the tailing vehicle.

After dropping a very impressed Mallory off at her friend's house, the truck reappears and smashes into his car at a traffic signal. A women steps out of the truck - Mallory's mother, whom, according to Mallory, has been dead for two years. Catherine Wickes, a recovering alcoholic, explains to Kimble that she wants to be back with her family. She's been sober for six months, but is still nervous about returning to her husband and daughter, fearing they won't understand her absence.

Gerard slams in the door of a trailer. Inside is Eric Nerney, a timid surveillance geek who comes clean that it was Vasick who hired him to bug the lawyer's phone. He turns over the tapes to avoid arrest.

Vasick shows up at the Wickes home, telling Mallory that he is an old friend of Kimble's. She is immediately suspicious of this character and tells him he left town a couple days ago. Kimble happens to be watching from a safe distance. Kimble tells Mallory that he has to leave, warning her that Vasick is a dangerous man. She is less than sincere when she tells him she is used to people leaving, and Kimble understands why.

Kimble calls Vasick from the train station, hoping to throw him off his trail with misinformation.

Mallory answers the door and sees her mother standing there. It is an awkward moment; Catherine wants to reunite with her daughter, but Mallory is unable to cope with her sudden return.

Vasick waits at the train station for any sign of Kimble. He sees Mallory and knows Kimble must be nearby. Kimble pages her with a message and the two of them escape through a window in the bathroom.

Vasick's car approaches the house. Kimble tells Mallory and Catherine to stay in the storm cellar while he deals with Vasick. He cuts the power, leaving Vasick to stumble through a dark house.

Nerney's tapes have led Gerard to the Topeka Grain and Feed store, where he shows a picture of Kimble that is familiar to the store's owner.

Kimble threatens Vasick with a shotgun, but the bounty hunter is unwavered, telling Kimble that he "know killers. You ain't one." As he reaches the top of the stairs, Kimble swings the butt of the gun into Vasick, knocking him aside. He runs down the stairs and finds himself staring face to face with Gerard. Vasick recovers, turns and then fires, nearly hitting Kimble. Gerard returns a shot and hits Vasick who tumbles down the stairs, holding his stomach in agony. When Gerard turns back, Kimble is gone. Gerard asks the two Wickes women where Kimble may have gone. They offer no information. An ambulance carries Vasick away as Nathan arrives, elated to see that his daughter is safe, and stunned also to see his wife. Unprepared for this new beginning, he takes her hand.

**-Warner Bros.**


	14. Episode 13: And In That Darkness

**"And In That Darkness"**

Kimble is picked up in a Memphis park as part of a homeless sweep and taken to a crowded mental institution. Judging it is clearly not the place for him, he sees an open door and is poised for an easy escape when another mentally ill inmate begins harassing a woman. He postpones his exit to offer assistance, which quickly becomes a physical altercation with the disturbed man. Orderlies approach as they wrestle to the floor, one of them injecting a needle into Kimble, rendering him unconscious.

As Kimble comes out of his haze, he explains to Dr. Felice that he doesn't really need to be held there. While troubled with an overcrowded facility, Felice still insists on a psychiatric evaluation, given the violent behavior Kimble's just displayed. As Kimble takes in the surroundings of the psychiatric day room when the woman, Grace approaches him. She thanks him and apologizes for making him miss his chance to get away. The two sit down to a game of chess and she tells him that she's a pianist who is there voluntarily for depression and undiagnosed problems with memory.

In Chicago, Gerard continues to investigate Eric Nerney's surveillance tapes and discovers Vasick's link with Chief McLaren, as well as Vasick's employer, Matthew Ross.

Felice mentions to Kimble that he spoke the name "Philip Gerard" while sedated. Kimble shrugs it off as nothing, but Felice asks an orderly to check for a listing of someone by that name.

Gerard pays Vasick a visit in the hospital. As Vasick recovers from his gunshot wound, Gerard threatens him with wiretap charges unless he comes clean about Matthew Ross.

Kimble considers Grace's symptoms and asks if she's ever been diagnosed with a thyroid problem. Later that night while the nurse is away from her station, he gets hold of Grace's charts and forges a prescription.

Gerard confronts Ross about hiring Vasick to kill Kimble. During the conversation Gerard explains why the Kimble case is so personal to him. A flashback reveals a car accident thirteen years earlier in which Gerard's first wife, Lenore was killed when a drunk driver went out of control and caused the car Gerard was driving to careen off a bridge. Gerard escaped but wasn't able to save his wife. In the ensuing trial, the drunk driver turned out to be wealthy and influential enough to buy his way out of a conviction, leaving Gerard to detest those who escape the law.

Grace reacts positively to her new medication. She comes alive while playing piano in the day room. This radical change in personality does not go unnoticed. When it's brought to his attention that her medication has been altered, Dr. Felice suspects Kimble who is the only patient that's been communicating with her. He tells Kimble that without some background information he will be forced to bring in the police to fingerprint and I.D. him. Grace, knowing Kimble had a hand in her recovery, agrees to help him.

While outside in a fenced off rooftop area, Kimble diverts the attention of an orderly to the deranged man he'd fought with earlier. Using Grace's coat to cover razor wired fencing, Kimble begins his escape. A patient alerts the orderly who sees Kimble scale the fence and drop to a fire escape ladder, out of sight. As he rounds the corner of the building, he's met by two police officers. Kimble thinks quickly and tells them he's chasing a man who's just escaped.

Gerard confronts McLaren with his new incriminating evidence and threatens to go public unless he transfers Gerard from Homicide to the Fugitive Task Force.

Passing by a bar along a Memphis street, Kimble hears the sound of a piano, reminding him of the way Grace played. Meanwhile, somewhere outside the walls of the hospital, Grace musically enlightens a recital chamber with rejuvenated spirit.

**-Warner Bros.**


	15. Episode 14: Past Perfect

**"Past Perfect"**

Kimble enters a Tulsa, Oklahoma bar looking for work. He spots a dreadful familiarity with the other patrons: Badges, Handcuffs. He's walked into an off duty cop bar. One of them eyes him suspiciously. He eases his way to the back when a voice calls his name. Recognized, Kimble runs out the back door as two cops follow. He races down a dead-end alley, passing an open manhole with two Municipal workers lunching nearby. The cops round the corner and Kimble is gone. They look toward the open manhole and enter. Kimble runs through the dark tunnel and sees a ladder leading to another cover. As flashlight beams approach, the cover gives and Kimble escapes. He replaces the cover as the traffic signal changes, leaving the cops stranded below.

Gerard introduces himself to members of the Fugitive Task Force he is now in charge of. Among them is Eve Hilliard, who by all rights was next in line for Gerard's position. He examines the headlines from an Oklahoma newspaper, and it comes as no surprise that the first case to be tackled is Kimble. They believe Kimble to be communicating through personal ads in the USA Today, referring to a cryptic message from his one-time cellmate, Steve Dalkowski. Dalkowski is serving a life sentence for murder in Joliet.

In the prison yard, Dalkowski listens to a story about a one-armed man named Charnquist, supposedly dead for years, but as the inmate says, there is a picture of him from a 1999 New Years celebration in a Tavern outside of Chicago. Steve is quick to relay this to Kimble via the personal ads with a message to call Steve's mom. Kimble calls Delores Dalkowski, who insists that she get the picture herself, but Kimble says it's too risky. However, she is indebted to him since Kimble once saved her son from committing suicide in his prison cell.

Gerard's cell phone rings. It's Kimble, who explains the new evidence proves Charnquist was alive when Helen was murdered. Gerard is unconcerned and tells Kimble to call his lawyer. Before hanging up, Kimble tells Gerard that Abe Eisenberg has died. Another task force member enters, Eddie Miles. He is the "inmate" with the Charnquist story. Gerard smiles to his colleagues, saying "Kimble took the bait."

Sitting on a bus headed for Aurora, Kimble recalls the night he escaped. A series of memories from the accident, to the ensuing chase, and his injured leg. He makes his way to the home of Delores Dalkowski who willingly takes him in, gives him a meal and change of clothes. She later drives him across the border into Iowa, Kimble hidden away in the back of her truck to evade roadblocks.

Back in Joliet, Steve is curious as to what happened to the inmate with the Charnquist story. An older, wiser prisoner tells him that if he's been shipped out he was probably a plant spreading misinformation to set somebody up. Dalkowski realizes that he's put Kimble in jeopardy.

Gerard and his surveillance team wait patiently outside the tavern for Kimble to arrive. But as tensions rise, the team begins to call it off. Eve is determined to stick it out with Gerard.

Kimble is in a cab now, closing in on the tavern and the evidence that may free him. He reflects on Gerard's behavior, and how he is uncharacteristically not following the evidence. Growing cautious of a possible set up, he flags down a kid on a razor scooter.

With Gerard in the bathroom, the boy enters the tavern, buys a bag of chips, takes a look around and exits. He reports to Kimble that there's only a woman inside, and that the picture with Charnquist is in fact there.

Gerard and Eve finally decide to call it. Outside the bar is an old pick up truck, a nervous woman inside. Gerard suddenly recognizes this woman from a roadblock on the night Kimble escaped. They order her from the truck and inside the bar. She denies knowing Kimble, but Gerard realizes that the setup was exposed; she was there to warn Kimble. Even with the promise of lightening Steve's sentence, Delores doesn't give up Kimble. She watches through a window as Richard edges closer to the entrance. Gerard follows her eyes and senses something. He runs outside, but there is no one. If Kimble was there a moment ago, he's gone now.

At a lonesome railyard, Kimble looks up toward the morning sun, remembering a similar scene when he last saw Delores. As they said goodbye, she asked him if her son had really been guilty of murder. Kimble, who could not break this kind woman's heart with the truth, assured her that her assumptions were correct. Her son was innocent.

**-Warner Bros.**


	16. Episode 15: Jenny, Part 1 of 2

**"Jenny"**

_Part 1 of 2_

Two bank robbers are the focus of a local news report as a store owner watches on a small television. Jenny Butler enters the Northern California country store in the midst of a downpour. The owner of a Bed & Breakfast, she returns to the vacant inn and discovers the power is out and a window is broken. She hears footsteps of an intruder and wrestles Richard Kimble to the floor. A swift knee to the groin sends him reeling. Kimble apologizes and starts to leave, telling her there was no other place open and he's even left money to pay for the window. Jenny sees money on the counter and knows he was telling the truth. She offers him a place to sleep in the garage.

In the morning she sees that he has completely cleaned the garage. Pleased to have a handyman around, she offers him a couple of weeks work and a room. That night, Jenny embraces a picture of herself with a man and a small child. It appears these are people who are no longer in her life.

Jenny's former in-laws, Jack and Evelyn Butler, arrive the next day, surprised that she has taken in a complete stranger, as if she still belongs to someone else. This overprotective couple does not approve of the new handyman.

A week has passed. Kimble and Jenny are enjoying a night out when she tells him that her husband and son died a few years ago while camping in the Sierras. Kimble empathizes with her loss. As they start to dance, Jenny sees her former in-laws and is concerned that they won't understand. Evelyn tells Jenny she's embarrassing herself being with Kimble. Frustrated, Jenny tells Evelyn she plans to sell the Bed & Breakfast as soon as it is fixed up.

That night, Jenny answers a knock on the door and a young couple stand before her. Donny and Lynette Hennessey push their way inside to "take a peek." Telling them she's closed for renovations, Jenny refuses a generous amount of money, and invites them to come back in the spring when it's reopened. Kimble enters to acknowledge his presence. The wayward couple appear insulted and leave.

The next day, Evelyn apologizes to Jenny. However, Kimble tells her that he must leave soon. Jenny is unwilling to let him go, telling him how she feels responsible for the death of her husband and son because she let them go on their trip, agreeing to meet them the next day. It was that night that a fire swept through their campsite. Richard is understanding. This compels him to share with her the secret he carries with him. Rain begins to pour down as they share an impassioned kiss. Thunder moves them into Jenny's bedroom where lightning captures images of two passionate lovers, lost in each other. Jenny tries to convince Kimble to stay, arguing that they could make a life in the small town, keep the hotel, start over. Lying next to Jenny in bed, his past far behind him, Kimble seriously considers.

The next day, a potential buyer, from Illinois, swears he's met Kimble somewhere before. Jenny insists he's lived in this small town his whole life, but Kimble realizes that there will always be people who recognize him; that he can't put Jenny in that kind of danger. He has to leave.

At the bus stop Jenny tries one last time to convince Kimble to stay. As he moves toward the bus, Jenny turns away, and the bus drives off. She turns back and sees Kimble is still there, wearing a large grin.

Lynette Hennessy sits on a motel room bed, eyes glued to the TV as a narrator explains the series of bank robberies in the Pacific Northwest. Calling to Donny, "Look, we're on TV," the segment is followed with an update on Richard Kimble, and Lynette's eyes light up as she recognizes the man from the Bed & Breakfast.

_To Be Continued_

**-Warner Bros.**


	17. Episode 16: Strapped, Part 2 of 2

**"Strapped"**

_Part 2 of 2_

Kimble enters a bank, looking around nervously. He approaches a teller, showing her a briefcase, a note, and a gun. Flashback: the previous day. Kimble, on his way to the lumber store, stops inside the library to send a message to Chuck Brixius. He tells Kimble that an associate of Charnquist, named Nicholas Armanesco, will be coming in on a ship in a San Francisco port in a couple days. Kimble tells Brixius that he may not be able to pursue the lead, explaining how his life has changed since he met Jenny. Brixius wishes him good luck; saying "You know where to find me."

While doing repair work on the garage, two familiar figures interrupt Kimble. Donny and Lynette Hennessy know who Richard Kimble is and they want him to rob a bank for them. After forcing Kimble inside, where Jenny becomes a hostage, Kimble realizes that he has few options.

Donny drives Kimble by the bank to arrange the heist, while back at the Bed & Breakfast Lynette keeps a close eye and a loaded .357 trained on Jenny. Hoping for some compassion, Jenny tries to talk Lynette out of going through with the robbery, telling her "You know this is wrong."

Donny pulls his stolen GTO into a roadside service station to give the get away vehicle a quick tune up. The young mechanic, Tim, recognizes Kimble from the "Wanted" television program. This alarms Donny, who pushes the kid down and pulls out his gun. Kimble tries to intervene, but Donny hits him over the head, knocking him out. He forces Tim into a corner and fires. Kimble, in a semi-conscious haze, watches this brutal murder. A security camera hidden in the corner has also captured the scene.

Lynette is angry when she hears Donny has killed someone, but he convinces her that using Kimble to rob the bank is still a good idea. Kimble realizes that once he and Jenny are no longer needed, they're as good as dead.

Gerard and Eve Hilliard are called at a late hour on a possible lead. A video tech shows them a playback of Donny's handiwork at the service station. Eve recognizes him immediately. Gerard wants to know why he's been called in for one of Eve's cases. The tech zooms in on the image of Kimble, barely conscious. Eve and Gerard are quickly on their way to Northern California.

Donny preps Kimble for the hold up, handing him an unloaded pistol. He watches from his parked car as Kimble enters the bank. Gerard and Eve pull up to the bank. Eve goes into the back as Kimble exits through the front door. She chases after him. The bank teller reads Kimble's note, which reveals that the Hennessy's are holding Jenny hostage back at the house. Kimble runs toward Donny's car, but sets the briefcase down before reaching it. Donny jumps out to get the money and runs into Eve. He grabs her, holding his gun to her head, while watching the GTO speed away, Kimble at the wheel. Gerard can only watch Kimble escape, as Donny holds a gun on Eve. Donny orders Gerard to put his weapon down and hand over the keys to his car.

Lynette waits impatiently for Donny's return. Jenny looks out a window and sees Kimble approaching the house, alone. She buys time, taunting Lynette that Donny probably left without her. As Kimble hoists himself up a laundry chute, Lynette's patience runs out. She points her gun at Jenny as Kimble appears from behind, knocking the gun from her hand.

Donny eases into the car still holding the gun on Eve. Gerard reaches toward his back for the keys, making eye contact with Eve who knows the drill. He gives her the nod and she ducks. Gerard pulls his backup weapon and fires, killing Donny.

Troopers crash down Jenny's front door only to find Lynette Hennessy tied up. No Jenny. No Kimble. Somewhere along the pacific coast, Kimble says goodbye to Jenny, telling her to "Forget you ever heard my name." It is a truth that is hard to accept and as sirens are heard in the distance, they look into each other's eyes one last time.

**-Warner Bros.**


	18. Episode 17: Sea Change

**"Sea Change"**

Kimble, following an earlier lead from Chuck Brixius, crosses the Golden Gate Bridge into San Francisco searching for Nicholas Armenasco, who is to be arriving in port on a South African freighter. Spotting him on the docks, Kimble follows, but when his path is halted someone else picks up the chase. Ben Charnquist tails Nick into a narrow street where he corners him, demanding, "I need that shipment." Kimble hears the gunshot and rushes to Nick's aid, but it's too late. He breathes his last breath to Kimble about having something that the One-armed man wants.

Police Investigator DeVries takes Kimble in for questioning. Nick's father, Henry arrives to identify the body. DeVries gives him a box of Nick's belongings from his ship quarters. Kimble believes that whatever he was hiding must be in that box.

After helping a grieving Henry carry Nick's belongings to his home, Henry offers Kimble a place to stay. Inside the house is a mariner's treasure trove of trinkets picked up along various overseas travels. Kimble eyes several Ships-in-Bottles that Henry says he made for Nick, "on every voyage."

Forensic technicians pull prints from the crime scene; it's only a matter of time before they run a make on Kimble's.

In a back alley the One-armed man is met by a cop who says he couldn't get what he asked for because Nick's father already left with the box.

Kimble rummages through Nick's personal items, recalling his last breath, "It's hidden." He finds nothing, but on the wall in the living room spots several postcards from Nick. All from cities where Kimble has tracked the One-armed man. There is definitely a connection between the two.

DeVries informs Henry that Nick has had prior arrests for drug possession and that finding his killer will be difficult with limited resources. But Henry realizes the truth, "He's a drug dealer, so you don't give a damn."

Charnquist breaks into Henry's home and searches through Nick's box. Finding nothing and hearing a key in the door, he runs out. Kimble enters, and noticing that the home has been ransacked, looks around cautiously. Henry arrives, and his emotions begin to boil. He tells Kimble that he couldn't possibly understand, but Kimble tells Henry that his wife was murdered by the One-armed man, and he believes the same man killed Nick because of something he has hidden.

The lab continues a search of the prints, and finally comes up with a positive match - Richard Kimble.

Henry and Kimble search through Nick's room only to find where a key was once kept inside a book. Henry recognizes it as one that opens a locker on board a ship. Henry phones DeVries who says he can't board the ship without a warrant, and, holding a copy of Kimble's wanted poster, says he's on his way over. Henry tells Kimble that he'll find Charnquist and kill him himself. Kimble tries to stop him, but seeing DeVries and several police cars approach, he runs off.

Kimble makes his way across town, through San Francisco streets, Chinatown, and back to the waterfront where the Medusa still rests in port. Moving inside the ship he hears two men arguing. One is Henry, the other he recognizes as Ben Charnquist. Kimble hears a gunshot and runs toward them, but a closed gate separates him from the two men. Henry holds a gun on the One-armed man who stands near Nick's empty locker. Charnquist tells Kimble that Nick was there the night Helen was killed. Wanting to hear more, Kimble pleads with Henry not to shoot. Henry lowers his gun and starts to open the gate when Charnquist swings a grappling hook and buries it into Henry's shoulder. Kimble breaks the gate open with a fire extinguisher and runs in to help Henry as the One-armed man escapes.

On Henry's boat, Kimble admires another Ship in a Bottle, the only item found in Nick's locker. Henry ferries him along the pacific coast, away from San Francisco as Kimble sets the bottle down without noticing the shiny glint of a cut diamond inside.

**-Warner Bros.**


	19. Episode 18: Tucker's Gift

**"Tucker's Gift"**

A disgruntled Kimble works at a junkyard in Mayville, an eastern Texas town, but is fired when he talks back to his boss. A local contractor, Tucker Frederickson, rummaging for some piece or another offers Kimble work to help him "build something."

The Fugitive Task Force is inundated with various Kimble sightings, most of which turn out to be false. Gerard is headed to Arizona to spend much needed time with his family, leaving a stack of recent Kimble leads in the hands of Eve Hilliard and Eddie Miles. Miles sees this as a way to get some R&R., choosing to follow a lead conveniently located near a Willie Nelson concert in San Antonio, but after he sells the lead to Hilliard she decides to go along.

Kimble helps Tucker build his project, a contraption consisting mostly of automotive and household spare parts that he wants to unveil to the town on the next full moon. Even though these two are getting along, their personalities contrast; Kimble having reached a breaking point as he describes the events of his past, while Tucker seems not to have a care in the world.

While at the local market, Kimble meets Jamie, a woman who Tucker once had a relationship with, but called it off suddenly and without reason.

When a postcard falls from a stack of Tucker's mail, Kimble picks it up and can't help but see that the address is from a mortuary. That's when it strikes him; Tucker is dying. Kimble offers to stay and help Tucker a little longer, but Tucker can see through him, asking "Why do I get the feeling that you know?" Tucker tells him that he has Lou Gehrig's disease and has one year to live. His project is the one thing that he feels passionate about and wants to complete to leave something behind. When Kimble mentions Jamie, Tucker says there is no point in starting a relationship back up with such a short time left, regretting that he did not settle down earlier in life.

Miles and Eve investigate their lead with a gas station attendant in Mayville. It becomes clear to Eve that Miles had never taken this lead seriously, but it turns out there may be something here after all so she and Miles begin searching the want ads for places Kimble may be working.

When Jamie shows up at Tucker's, Kimble thinks it is only right that he tell her about his condition and believes he should spend his remaining days with someone who cares for him.

Miles tries to make a peace offering to Eve, but it doesn't quite work; the two just aren't working well together.

At the junkyard Kimble's old boss recognizes his photo and directs the two agents toward Tucker's house where he was last known to be.

As dusk falls, and the full moon takes shape in the night sky, the unveiling is upon them. The entire town has shown up for the event. Tucker unveils a giant, twirling musical mechanism, artistically refined to perfection that seems to have an enlightening effect on the crowd who dance around joyfully. For Kimble it's time to move on, but his sense of well being has been restored by Tucker's outlook.

Miles and Eve can't fight their way through the traffic heading toward Tucker's house. Miles takes the car off road where the axle breaks. Making their way on foot, they continue to argue with one another. This heats to a boiling point, culminating in a long passionate kiss, after which they continue to make their way to Tucker's, only to get there too late. Kimble has already left.

Back in Chicago, Gerard congratulates his two colleagues, saying "Welcome to the club." Now they too know what it's like to have Kimble slip away.

Somewhere along a desolate roadside, Richard Kimble works a pearl handled knife, Tucker's gift, to whittle at a piece of wood.

**-Warner Bros.**


	20. Episode 19: Flesh and Blood

**"Flesh and Blood"**

Kimble takes an anticipated call from his sister Maggie. He's trying to tell her about a law firm that may handle his case when she interrupts with a serious blow - she's been diagnosed with leukemia. Kimble reels from the news, knowing her only hope is a bone marrow transplant and he is the most suitable donor.

In a Washington D.C. Hospital, Dr. Diana Thayer rouses overworked surgical resident Michael Augustine from a mid-shift nap. While opening a letter from Maggie, she sternly instructs the young doctor how to accurately fill out hospital charts and records. As she walks to her car she is met by a former star pupil, Richard Kimble. He tells his mentor that he needs to have his blood tested for a match to Maggie's. A character witness at his trial, she is still resistant to comply because of the risks involved. After explaining that his sister's life depends on it, and he has nowhere else to turn, she agrees to help him. She gives the samples to Dr. Augustine. The results come back as a match, leaving Kimble with no other option than to go back to Chicago. He tells her "I'm going to turn myself in." Dr. Thayer realizes she can't let Kimble throw his life away to save Maggie. Even though her career and the approval of a new surgical wing at the hospital are at risk, she insists the procedure be done by her.

In Chicago, Maggie leaves her two children in the care of her ex-husband Jonathan. Without an explanation, he is certain that this has something to do with Richard and goes to see Gerard. A hospital administrator is concerned that Dr. Thayer is treating a patient without any insurance, which puts a strain on the overburdened budget. Jonathan confronts Maggie, but when she can only say that she needs Richard, he realizes it's a matter concerning her health, asking her "Is Richard treating you?"

Later, he tells Gerard that he's made a mistake and there is really nothing going on. Gerard is certain he's trying to cover something, and begins investigating.

When the administrator sees Dr. Thayer treating Maggie, another uninsured patient, she threatens to take the issue up with the board. Meanwhile, Dr. Augustine and some of the other residents are growing suspicious of Kimble and his relationship with Thayer. Kimble sees Maggie being prepped for the procedure, but because of a risk of infection he can't enter the room. Eyeing each other through the glass, their silence speaks more than words.

Later, while talking to Maggie on the phone, he consoles her and she reminds him of the time he "operated" on her Chatty Cathy doll when they were kids.

Thayer enters a conference room full of administrators who tells her that they have something that needs to be discussed. Her anxiety grows until the lead administrator, Dr. Wilder, tells her that they've just approved the new surgical wing of the hospital to be named after her. Thayer expresses her gratitude as Gerard enters and demands to speak to her regarding Richard Kimble. Without a warrant however, she refuses to let him search the hospital. Thayer tells Kimble that he doesn't have much time. She takes him into the outpatient ward where she begins collecting his bone marrow. Michael, who realizes that she is helping a former student, warns her that Gerard is on his way. When Gerard tries to confiscate Kimble's bone marrow she tells him that Maggie will die if it becomes contaminated. He has no choice but to escort her back to the hospital.

Among the administrators, Gerard orders a review of all the records to show if Maggie or Richard Kimble have been admitted to the hospital. Before the administrators can question Thayer, she offers her resignation. After which Dr. Wilder tells Gerard that he cannot search any files or talk to the staff without a subpoena.

In a New Hampshire thrift store, a clerk hands Kimble a vintage Chatty Cathy doll, a nostalgic gift for his sister Maggie.

**-Warner Bros.**


	21. Episode 20: Smith282

**"Smith282"**

Kimble spots a woman at a busy Boston street corner and whisks her onto a bus for fear that she may have been followed. Becca Ross, Helen Kimble's sister, tells Richard that she's been receiving emails from a man claiming to have witnessed Helen's murder.

In Becca's elaborate hotel room, Kimble notices a significant personality change in her. Flipping through her pages of emails that go back for months, Kimble sees that someone by the username Smith282 is asking for fifty thousand dollars to come forward. Answering all her questions, Becca is convinced he's for real, but Kimble is not so sure, saying "Let's see if he can answer mine." Smith returns the IM, telling them that he was on Kimble's fire escape the night of the murder. He describes the details of the scene, adding that Charnquist only wanted to kidnap Helen, but she fought back. Becca makes the comment that she herself would never have fought back. Kimble wants to find out more but Becca grows impatient, telling Richard that they have to act quickly. Kimble agrees to meet him for twenty-five thousand and give him the other half when they get Charnquist.

Using the federal government's Carnivore system to access Becca's emails and instant message activity, Gerard obtains transcripts from her chat session with Smith282. He gives them to a doctor for a psychological evaluation and then calls Becca on her cell phone, warning her that meeting such a stranger could be dangerous and offers to be there with her. Knowing that Gerard only views this as an opportunity to catch Kimble and is the least bit concerned with her safety, she declines.

At a fish market on a Baltimore, Maryland pier, Becca and Kimble meet Smith 282, a nervous and paranoid type who is quick to grab the satchel of money. He explains that he's supposed to meet Charnquist in a pool hall the next night.

Kimble calls Gerard from the hotel room, telling him where he is and where he will be able to find the One-armed man, who will be in custody soon.

From outside the pool hall, Becca and Kimble watch Ben Charnquist enter. Knowing he is armed, Kimble has Becca call the police to report a man waving a gun around with his description. They watch as two police officers arrive and place Charnquist into the back of their patrol car. Charnquist, astoundingly relaxed, tells the officer to enter a Fed code into their computer. The results bring a look of fear and surprise into both of the officers.

Gerard later arrives at the Baltimore precinct looking for Charnquist. A desk cop tells him that no one by that name or fitting his description has been brought in. After scanning the precinct for himself, Gerard becomes convinced that he's been had. When he calls Becca to warn her about any involvement with Kimble, she begins to think that something went wrong.

She and Richard confront the two officers who picked up Charnquist, but the cops deny even being there, telling them "We didn't arrest anybody tonight."

Kimble tries Smith282 for answers, but is left only with a blank screen as Becca frantically packs her bags. Kimble wants to know what it is that's caused her to change so much. Pushing for answers, she finally breaks down, telling Richard "It was supposed to be me." She gives him a copy of the first email received by Smith282 which he says to Becca that she was the original target. Predictable, always alone, but that night she suddenly changed her plans and didn't go home so they had to try and take Helen instead. Both now feeling relieved of the burden of guilt, Becca decides to get Kimble the best lawyer she can find. As she hands him an envelope full of money, Kimble takes a moment to recall Helen, several years earlier picking up Becca at the hospital, where their eyes met for the very first time.

**-Warner Bros.**


	22. Episode 21: Gotterdammerung, Part 1 of 3

**"Gotterdammerung"**

_Part 1 of 3_

* * *

><p>Ben Charnquist sits at the stage of a Las Cruces, New Mexico strip club where he meets a man named Louie Q. Charnquist hands the man a leather satchel. He opens it, approves of the cut diamonds inside, and exits. Charnquist then goes into the men's room and enters a stall. As he closes the door, it is slammed back open. A figure strikes him in the face, overpowers him and throws him to the floor. Charnquist looks up to see Richard Kimble standing over him, pulling the cap off a syringe needle. He leans down and plunges it into the One-armed man's neck.<p>

A few days prior to that event, Kimble sits in the office of high profile defense attorney Walter Dinwiddie. After describing a recurring nightmare in which he is captured and put to death, Kimble says he's tired of running. Dinwiddie tells Kimble that he "can simply disappear" until a solid case has been built. Kimble exits the office, revealed to be Dinwiddie's yacht, while Dinwiddie considers his case. Waiting on deck is Becca Ross who hands Richard a stack of money and tells him to go to Zurich until his defense is ready. Dinwiddie emerges and tells Kimble that he'll take the case.

In Chicago Gerard begrudgingly scans the headlines describing Kimble's new lawyer as new task force member Dennis Gagomiros enters. He introduces himself as a temporary replacement for Eve Hilliard, who's been reassigned. Charnquist approaches a run down trailer home. Hearing the sound of a couple making love, he enters, rattling the lovers from their bed and shaking the man, Marvin, down for something he says he doesn't have. He then eyes the diamond on the engagement ring on Sally Sue's finger. "Take it off," Charnquist says, pulling out a knife, "or I will."

Kimble finds a document forger at the back room of a muffler repair shop. There he is given his passport to freedom along with the name Gary Curtis.

Gerard and Gagomiros pick up Becca Ross after a wiretap reveals she was setting up a Swiss bank account for Kimble. When Dinwiddie questions the legality of the tap, Gerard reveals his trump card; the Judge assigned to the case was an old friend of Dinwiddie's...until Dinwiddie stole his fiance.

At a Phoenix, Arizona resort, Kimble's brother-in-law Jonathan Hume relaxes in a pool with his two children. Charnquist approaches the elder son, Stuart, leaving behind an ominous note.

Kimble phones Dinwiddie from the airport to tell him that he's about to leave for Switzerland when Dinwiddie gives him the bad news; Becca's been arrested and all her accounts have been frozen. Knowing the police are on to him, Kimble quickly exits the airport as police cars pull alongside the curb. Seeing a chauffeur awaiting a pick-up, Kimble jumps inside the limo and escapes.

At his office, Dinwiddie tells Kimble that without Becca's funds he can't continue to represent him. As Kimble pours himself a scotch, he is given the rest of the bad news. Charnquist is threatening to harm Stuart Hume unless Kimble turns himself in. As Kimble decides his next move, Dinwiddie hands him a file. A private investigator has confirmed sightings of the One-armed man around certain Las Cruces strip clubs. Using what's left of his money, Kimble picks up a used car from the muffler/passport shop and heads west. Along the way he enters at a clinic where he breaks into the medical supply cabinet, removing two vials of medication and syringes. Finally reaching New Mexico he visits a pawnshop, purchasing handcuffs and a cop's badge.

Back to the opening scene, Louie Q exits with the satchel of diamonds and Charnquist enters the bathroom. Kimble kicks in the door, they skirmish, Charnquist goes down, and the needle goes in. The One-armed man fearfully asks Kimble what he just gave him. Kimble replies, "Lethal Injection."

_To Be Continued_

**-Warner Bros.**


	23. Episode 22: Thanatos, Part 2 of 3

**"Thanatos"**

_Part 2 of 3_

* * *

><p>Kimble enters the bathroom of the strip club in Las Cruces, injecting the One-armed man with the lethal injection then handcuffs the two together. He escorts him out of the club holding the One-armed man's gun and waving the pawned police badge as they exit. Kimble explains to Charnquist that the poison will take effect over the next forty-eight hours, leaving him in a completely vegetative state unless Kimble administers the antitoxin. Kimble phones Gerard, explaining his plan to bring in the One-armed man in person. Gerard thinks this will be just another in a long list of Kimble runarounds.<p>

As they drive north, Kimble's warn car reaches its last leg near a train yard and the cuff-linked men must hop on a freight train toward Chicago.

As the boxcar heads north, the One-armed man's speech begins to slur as tries to convince Kimble that he'd be just like him if Kimble allows him to die. Kimble is unmoved. Kimble and Charnquist find themselves sharing their car with a trio of hoodlums. Claiming a sort of hobo jurisdiction, they demand money from the handcuffed strangers. The One-armed man, although weakening, antagonizes the punks.

Tensions rise until Kimble unlocks the handcuffs and pulls his gun on them. Charnquist urges Kimble to shoot. As they argue one of the men knocks the gun from Kimble, which falls out the open door. The others pull knives and as the train begins to stop Kimble and the One-armed man face off with the trio then jump from the slowing train. A pair of rail cops give chase, splitting the men up. Charnquist is able to escape as the cops close in on Kimble, but lacking the ambition to involve the authorities, they eventually let Kimble go.

Charnquist tries to focus at a Chicago street intersection. A sign directs him to a nearby hospital and he labors onward.

Gagomiros tells Gerard that the deputy director of the bureau has made apprehending Kimble his top priority. Gerard is uncertain whether to trust this Gagomiros and his hearsay, but does not want to get beat out of a Kimble headline. He insists on pursuing his Kimble lead with little assistance form the outside.

Charnquist stumbles into the emergency room of a Chicago hospital. Unable to speak, nurses believe the man may have suffered a stroke. After watching this from outside, Kimble enters, posing as the One-armed man's brother, saying he suffers from Cerebral Palsy and tends to wander off. Reluctant to let the man go in Kimble's custody without ID, the hospital staff awaits some form of acknowledgement that the man is Kimble's brother. Kimble takes Charnquist to the side and explains to the groggy One-armed man that these people can't help him. By the time they diagnose his condition it will be too late to reverse the damage. Charnquist agrees to leave with Kimble and they jump into a cab. As they leave, one of the nurses recognizes the fugitive doctor as he speeds away.

Kimble calls Gerard from a burned out warehouse district, leaving the phone to dangle off the hook allowing a trace. Gerard orders Gagomiros to gather the rest of the task force and join him at the warehouse to catch Richard Kimble.

Unable to use his cell phone when he arrives, Gerard awaits his back-up. Gagomiros pulls alongside him, but he's alone. No back-up, no task force, no helicopter. Only Gagomiros, who points his gun out the window of his car and fires two quick rounds into Gerard's chest. Kimble hears the gunshots and suspects something is wrong. Charnquist begins a sickly laugh. As Kimble drags the One-armed man through the rubble he turns to face agent Gagomiros, a stranger who exchanges a look of recognition with Charnquist. Gagomiros raises his weapon in the direction of the two men - and fires, again and again and again...

_To Be Continued_

**-Warner Bros.**


End file.
